HURT (SONGFIC)
by OVERDOSEhoon
Summary: Wherever the heart is now closed Do not want you to go again Wherever hope disappears And I may not repeat For your heart. broken ChanBaek, DaeBaek fic abal


_**Judul: Hurt**_

_**Pairing:**_

_**ChanBaek**_

_**DaeBaek**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Genre: Sad**_

_**Warning: Yaoi, sad gagal, Thypo (kilaf),**_

_**Copyrigth: OVERDOSEHoon**_

_**Enjoy**_

_Here I am alone_

_Wherever you imagined_

_go_

_Skip a day without you_

_Were not noticeably changed_

_**1.**_

Duduk di bawah pohon maehwa menjadi kegiatan rutinku sekarang, sesekali menggoreskan pensil dengan kelam. Aku menghirup napas dalam-dalam, menanggalkan beban sejenak. Meski perasaan sesak masih terasa namun aku akui adanya namamu disetiap ingatan pahitku membuatku merasakan sebuah pernyataan yang rumit.

Bahkan sampai sekarangpun, namamu tak pernah terganti, tetap menjadi nomor satu.

Nomor satu dari daftar nama yang paling ku benci...

Dan paling ku cintai...

_Wherever the heart is now closed_

_Do not want you to go again_

_Wherever hope disappears_

_And I may not repeat_

_For your heart_

_**2**_.

Sungguh, jika kau ingin tau. Aku sangat amat membencimu. Karnamu, aku bahkan tak mampu melihat yang lain, karna bayanganmu membuatku menutup diri.

Butuh waktu tiga tahun melupakan semua tentangmu. Memulai kehidupan baru, dan juga keadaan hati yang baru. Seiring berjalannya waktu, perasaan sesak dan perasaan benci seolah meluap meskipun masih terasa.

Kehidupan yang sudah tertata dengan baik seolah terhempas saat kau masuk lagi.

Memporak-porandakan segalanya.

Dengan keegoisanmu, kau mengatakan bahwa kau masih mencintaiku dan ingin mengulang semuanya dari awal. Melupakan kesalahanmu, melupakan betapa luka yang kau tinggalkan bahkan masih menganga.

Tapi maaf...

Aku tak akan pernah...

Mengulang semua...

Karna aku tak ingin sakit lagi.

_Realize heart_

_Wherever did what and_

_I sacrificed_

_Wherever you wreck_

_Heart pobud_

_expect you at my side_

_forever_

_**3.**_

Sadarlah, kau selalu menyakitiku!

Kau tak pernah menganggapku!

Kau tau? Aku melakukan segalanya untuk bisa membuatmu melihat keberadaanku, membuatmu mengakuiku.

Saat orangtuaku mengatakan kau adalah salah, aku tak memperdulikan kata mereka. Telinga dan mataku seolah ku tutup dari segala ocehan buruk tentangmu. Aku tak peduli, yang penting kau selalu bersamaku.

Itu cukup.

"Byun Baekhyun, kau tak berguna sama sekali... kau tau? Kau hanya bahan taruhan, namja sepertimu hanya sampah yang tak berguna..." ejekan dan hinaan yang terlontar dari mulutmu sontak menghancurkan semuanya.

Aku hanya diam dan tak bisa melakukan apapun, saat kau menyiramkan air bekas pel padaku, dan berlalu meninggalkanku, aku hanya diam.

Park Chanyeol

Kau telah berhasil, menghancurkan hatiku.

Menghancurkan harapan dan hatiku untuk berada disisimu.

Selamanya.

_Remove tears_

_I may not survive_

_Give you a sense Million_

_I will not go back on_

_you_

_**4.**_

"Mianhe... jeongmal mianhe baekhyunie... aku tau aku salah, dan aku tau kesalahanku tak akan terampuni, tapi ijinkan aku sekali lagi, aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya..." kau menangis sambil berlutut dihadapanku.

Aku hanya diam menunduk.

Kau masih mengucapkan kata-kata manismu.

Kau mengatakan semua seolah akulah satu-satunya yang ada di dunia ini.

Tapi kau salah Chanyeol... aku sudah tak bisa menerimamu lagi.

Aku menyuruhmu bangkit, dan tersenyum manis.

Kutangkupkan tanganku di kedua pipimu, saat menyentuh kulitmu kau terlihat meresapinya, dengan perlahan aku menghapus airmatamu.

"Maaf Chan, aku tak bisa..." jawabku lali mencium pipimu sekilas. Saat akan berbalik, kau menahan tanganku,

"Baek kumohon, aku janji tak akan menyakitimu lagi..." katamu meyakinkanku lagi.

Aku melepaskan tanganmu perlahan.

"Maaf..." kataku lalu kembali berjalan meninggalkanmu yang terduduk penuh luka.

Maafkan aku,

Aku tak ingin mengulang lagi denganmu,

Karna aku sudah bahagia Chanyeol...

Aku sudah bahagia bersama Jung Daehyun...

Namja yang sangat mencintaiku dengan tulus.

Yang tengah menungguku disana.

Langkah kakiku semakin cepat, saat aku melihat Daehyun tengah tersenyum di samping mobilnya. Dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari bibirku aku segera menghampirinya.

"Jangan menangis lagi..."katanya seraya mengusap lembut mataku. Aku kembali tersenyum.

"Ne..." balasku mengangguk.

"Jja, ayo kita kerumah eommonim..." seru Daehyun dengan semangat.

Aku kembali mengangguk dan segera masuk mobil setelah Daehyun membukakan untukku.

Daehyun segera berlari kesisi lain.

Setelah itu kami pergi dari sana.

Aku sempat menoleh padamu yang memandangku sendu,

Masih bisa kubaca gerakan bibirmu yang pelan.

_"Mianhe..."_

_**Epilog**_

_**"Seorang pria ditemukan tewas di sebuah apartement, diduga korban terkena depresi dan mengakhiri hidupnya dengan memotong nadi tangannya. Sejauh laporan ini tidak ditemukan adanya tindak kriminal, sehingga polisi menyatakan bahwa ini murni bunuh diri. Korban bernama Park Chanyeol, 28 tahun. Sekian berita dari kami, saya Im Seolhyun dan juru kamera Yoon Doojoon melaporkan"**_

Daehyun mengusap dan memeluk pelan pundak Baekhyun yang bergetar dengan keras.

"Sudahlah, mungkin ini yang terbaik untuknya..." ucap Daehyun.

Baekhyun tak membalas, malah menangis dengan kencang.

_**"Semoga kau bahagia Baekki, saranghae..."**_

Seseorang berbisik, dan tangisan Baekhyun mereda.

"Nado..."

_**END**_

_Sad genre yang gagal._

_Wkkk lagi nyesek soalnya._

_Mohon kritikan dan saran._

_Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^_


End file.
